


cuddles

by i_like_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: tsukishima kei wants to cuddle with yamaguchi tadashi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> iam tsukkiyama trash 😃👍

Tsukishima Kei opened his eyes to see a boy with dark green hair and freckles scattered across his cheeks. Kei smiled at the smaller boy, “Wake up ‘Dashi..” He said stroking his boyfriend’s cheek gently. Tadashi replied with a whine and mumbling, “I don’t wanna wake up though..” 

Tsukishima chuckled and tickled his boyfriend which made Tadashi giggle and squirm until he finally leapt out of their bed. “Okay okay I’ll wake up Tsukki!” He pouted.

Kei stood up and fixed their insanely large bed. Tadashi stretched his arms and asked Kei, “What’s for breakfast?” 

Kei looked up and saw a smaller boy in his sweater, which was so big that it uncovered Yamaguchi’s freckled shoulders. His freckles shining in the faint sunlight and his messy but fluffy hair held up by a half-ponytail.

“You’re so beautiful, Tadashi..” Kei murmured entranced.

Yamaguchi giggled and stepped closer to the blond. “Really?”

Kei pulled him closer. “Definitely.” 

Tadashi purred and hugged him. “Mmm. You really should cook breakfast though, your boyfriend’s hungry.” He pulled away and looked at Kei’s sad face.

“What’s with the face?”

“I wanna cuddle.” Kei pouted. Tadashi smiled and kissed Kei on the cheek.

“After you make breakfast~” He smiled and skipped out of the room followed by a pouty and grumbling Tsukishima.

After a long day of blocking and serving, the pair headed home hands intertwined. Tadashi turned to look at Kei.

“Do you still wanna cuddle?” He asked smiling as always.

Kei rested his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. “Of course, blocking those annoying quicks are hard.”

Tadashi gently laughed. Kei blushed; he was always captivated by everything Tadashi does. Either it’s stupid, cute, or beautiful. In his eyes, Yamaguchi was one of the angels God sent to this horrible planet.

Kei cuddled closer to his lover, sniffing his dark hair. It smells like sweet strawberries. He thought and placed a kiss on Yamaguchi’s forehead.

Tadashi fluttered open his eyes and stared at the blond smiling fondly. “I love you, Kei.”

“I love you more, ‘Dashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just noticed i literally only write fluff...oh well


End file.
